


Just a random marble hornets fanfic

by Eeveeisinmanyfandoms



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Other, heavy cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveeisinmanyfandoms/pseuds/Eeveeisinmanyfandoms
Summary: Jay points his camera in someones face AGAINAnd 'Masky' (Tim) and 'Hoodie' (Brian) kidnap someone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I decided to wright this. hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nora walked along the sidewalk, her hands shoved in her pockets, she was in a very bad mood.   
Her day had been full of arguments and other shit.   
'Why the fuck do people always have to try to piss me off' she thought.   
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see a camera in her face. 

"What the fuck" She had a heavy southern accent "Get yo' god damned camera outta my face!" 

The male who was holding the camera lowered it slightly but not much "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes spun on her heels and started to walk away

"Wait!" the male called and stopped her once again "Im Jay a-"

"Listen I don't give a shit about some video documentary your filming so fuck off" She interrupted

"What no- I just have a question" Jay said before she could walk off again

She sighed "Fine"

"Thank you." The male said "Do you know anything about Ross Wood Park?" the male asked her

"Ross Wood Park? I hate that place. Confusin' as hell. Hella creepy too. Don't know much about it tho"

Before she could say anything else the males eyes widened

"The fuck is wrong with you?" she asked jay

The male then bolted off

"The fuck?" she turned around too see what scared him off and saw a figure

The figure wore a suit and had white skin. The weirdest part was that it did not seem to have a face.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and promptly collapsed.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a figure wearing a white mask looming over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Masky' stalked behind a tree watching Jay talk to the girl waiting for Jay to leave.  
The girl would be helpful eventually so he was going to kidnap her and let the operator drive her crazy or whatever he does.  
'Hoodie' was behind him with a camera. He had no idea why 'Hoodie' carried a camera around but he did.

He eventually saw jay bolt off and waited till she was distracted. He then used a lead pipe he had found to run up behind her and hit her over the head with it.

Once he was sure she was out he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and walked off with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Update

Hey there! Sorry its been so long! 

I promise chapter2 will come put soon!

Ill probably write it tonight! 

It will come out this month!

Ill see you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora wakes up in the forest dazed not knowing why. Until her dazed state was quickly broken by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Still in october though, as promised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nora woke up in the forest.  
She had no idea why.  
"Why the hell- ah!"  
Her hand flew to her head and she held it; she had a splitting headache.  
She was incredibly dazed, so she sat there for 5 minutes before she was promptly snapped out of it.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from before? Why are you in the middle of Rosswood park?"  
She turned around to see the guy that had stopped her, what was his name? Jason, no, maybe James. It was fuzzy.  
"Um, yea. You're uh-"  
"Jay. I never got your name." The man said holding out his hand to help her up.  
She hesitated for a moment before taking it and standing up shakily "...Nora."  
"Well Nora, why are you in here?"  
"I-I...." she thought for a moment, "I don't know" she said confused. She didn't have any memory problems, no history of blacking out or any medical issues. This was unusual.   
"Lets talk somewhere else. It can be dangerous to stand in one place for too long this deep in the forest" Jay said as he started to walk back.  
Nora followed hesitantly not noticing the black face mask on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry these chapters are short.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill come out with chapter two soon


End file.
